


Best Mistake

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna walks into Felicity's apartment, hoping to borrow some heels. Once there, she realizes she makes the best mistake she's ever made. A little ficlet when Oliver and Felicity get re-engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend gave me the idea of Donna walking in on them afterwards, and the "Go ahead..." line. So I went with it. Thanks Hon,

Felicity's fast fingers are typing furiously away on Curtis' keyboard. His sneakers squeak against the marble floors, and tucks his sunglasses away in the pocket with the "Fairplay" logo. The trail of junk food leading to his desk is unavoidable. Curtis has to catch himself before he slips on a wrapper. He spies his boss, shoulders hunched as she gnaws on a red licorice stick. For a moment, he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to get his head chewed off like last time. He takes a deep breath just before his palm slaps the table.

"Felicity, we talked about this." Curtis remembers, "I know I said you could use my lab again, but only after you promised to clean it up yourself. And right now this looks like a Smoak food tornado hit it."

"Mmm, the keyword being _after_ and clearly I am not done," Felicity replied, angrily chewing on some more red licorice.

"Need any help there, boss?"

"Mr. Dennis and the rest of the board locked me out of my files for the biostimulant chip." She sighed, "I've been trying to hack my way back in, but it's like every single time I try multiple firewalls pop up. They must've have found Ray's old security protocols purposely just to keep me out."

"Let me just..." He punches a few numbers in his phone, "There you go."

"You mean you have your own password to these files, and you didn't tell me?" His friend grits, "I've spent almost the entire weekend trying to access these files for Smoak Technologies."

Curtis explains, "It's my invention, and I developed an algorithm when you type in the most unlikely passcode it grants you access to the files. If I'd known what you were looking for, I would've helped you."

"Oh perfect!" Felicity says while she hears another set of footsteps, "Oliver?"

Curtis' eyes drape closed, and he reminds himself quietly, "You're married. He's straight. You're married. He's straight."

But, damn it. That man looks like he's meant to walk the runways during Fashion Week in New York. He's perfect. He's looks so fine in that green button up shirt and black jeans. He's...

"Taken." His boss reminds with a smile.

Curtis' eyes widen when he now realizes he just said all those thoughts out loud. What? Is Felicity's lack of a brain to mouth filter contagious?

"I know you guys are trying to keep things on the down low, especially now that he's the mayor of Star City, but c'mon. Don't you two think that you should at least tell John or your mom. It's driving them crazy because you know they just want what's best for the both you."

Oliver taps his shoulder, "Curtis."

Curtis turns around and looks like his schoolboy crush just talked to him for the very first time. His tone's slightly higher than normal as he let out a prolonged, "Hi."

"Hi." Oliver greets with a handshake, "Can you give us a minute alone?"

"Sure, you know you have a really firm grip have you noticed that?"

"Yeah," He laughs, "I've been told that many times."

Before Curtis exits his office, "Wait? Do you guys need an actual minute to talk, or am I gonna catch you two getting freaky in my office again?"

Thankfully, Curtis' lab didn't have floor-to-ceiling windows like Felicity's old office on the eighteenth floor. Six months ago, they were back in the honeymoon phrase, and Oliver stopped by on his Ducati. That white t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather jacket drove her nuts in the best way. He was just supposed to stop by Palmer Tech to give his girlfriend the lunch he packed. Although that lunch clearly had a quick and delightful little dessert added to it. And she isn't just thinking about her boyfriend's homemade double chocolate chip cookie.

Felicity promises, a slight blush adorns her cheeks. And she can't help the giggle that bubbles up out of her, "We're just _talking_. We swear."

"Hey, I thought we gonna meet up at the mayoral office to go over your donation to help clean up Starling Bay?"

"Mmm, Hon. I forgot. I thought that meeting was on Monday?" She inquires, her lips puckered slightly.

Oliver kisses her, "It is Monday. Anyway, so we still on for dinner tonight at Corrado's?"

"Actually, I'm not in the mood for Italian anymore." His girlfriend points out, smirking at Oliver's cute mopey face, "But, I was thinking we could do dinner, nurse a bottle of red wine, have a little _dessert_ back at my apartment tonight at seven. Sound good?"

Her boyfriend immediately perks up, evident by his toothy grin, "Sounds great. I'll be there. Don't worry. I'll cook. Quentin just e-mailed me a fun twist for my spectacular chicken cordon bleu."

The clock strikes seven, and in typical Oliver fashion her boyfriend is a little late. Boyfriend. Boyfriend? Felicity's growing somewhat tired of that label, especially when they were just one step away from making down the aisle under the chuppah. They agreed to start over, and now six months have gone by. Neither Felicity nor Oliver had brought up the engagement subject again. She hopes he still wants to. And Felicity knows Oliver isn't that playboy billionaire kind of guy, but when she spotted him hugging Madeline Bowen, who was with some other guy. It made her blood boil. She still wants to be Oliver's forever and always. Yet, she wants something to cement that idea. She wants to be re-engaged again, but Felicity doesn't dare tell him. She doesn't wanna. Felicity finally hears a rapping at the door.

"Oh, so you do knock sometimes. Huh?" Felicity teases, pulling him straight into a hug.

"Uh-huh. Sorry, I'm late. There was a sale on whole chicken at the grocery store." Luckily Oliver has nice reflexes because as soon as he soaks in the dress Felicity's wearing- the tight, short black one with sexy cutouts. He smirks, "Nice outfit."

"Wait 'til you see how this dress looks on the floor." She teases in a whisper. "But that's _much later_ after dinner of course. And you don't look so bad yourself, mister?"

Her eyes dart over the black polo shirt that kind of strains against all that delicious muscle and those dark blue jeans that make his ass look even more fabulous. She fights the urge to lick her lips because she doesn't want to be the one to smear her creamy red lipstick.

With a clear of his throat, her boyfriend announces, fighting the desire to just throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed, "Well, this chicken's not gonna cook itself. I should get to work."

Oliver begins chopping some onions, carrots, and celery when he feels a hand caressing his back.

"I know I'm not great in the kitchen, but is there anything I can do to help you, Oliver?"

"No. No. I'm fine. I can whip this up really quick."

"You sure?" His girlfriend wonders. Oliver hears a soft clack of one Felicity's black stilettos landing on the tiled floor. He feels her now bare foot delicately skimming up his clothed calf, "You seem a little tense?"

"So do you." He fires back, knowing exactly what she was doing. But he has a plan. He has a way this night is going to go. Sex with Felicity is the literal happy ending- not the beginning of their date night. "We can give each other back rubs before dessert. But right now, why don't you set the table for us?"

Felicity does just that. She lights two white tiny tea candles. Then she places two red roses in an equally small vase at the center of their dinner table. Her eyes flicker down briefly to her empty ring finger, and Oliver doesn't fail to notice that. Maybe it's a good thing that this ring box was burning a hole in his back pocket for the past month. Oliver places her shoe back on her foot like the gentleman that he is.

Adopting a regal tone, Felicity compliments, "Why thank you, Prince Charming?"

"You're welcome, Cinderella." He huffs out a small laugh. Felicity pops open a bottle of red wine, and pours them both a glass. Soft music by Blake Neely plays in the background, "Thank you. If I'd known we were celebrating something, I would've dressed a little nicer."

"I think you look amazing in anything."

"Yeah?" He questions in a breath, mere centimeters away from her luscious red lips.

She moans into his mouth right when she closes the gap between them, "Mmmhmm..."

They smile into one hot kiss. Their bodies are flush against each other, and they don't know if it's the kitchen getting hotter, or was it just them? Their little pecks grow in need and frequency. When Oliver's pinky finger reaches the voluptuous curve of Felicity's ass, he pulls away.

"Hon, I'm trying to be good here." Oliver insists, wiping the remains of lipstick of his mouth, "You. Me. Dinner now. C'mon, let's go. By the way, what are we celebrating? What's the occasion?"

"We need an occasion? It's just dinner."

Though, she silently hoped that they would have something to celebrate soon. Thirty-five minutes after Oliver has arrived, he and Felicity enjoy a candlelight dinner in a comfortable silence. Their hands intertwine across the small round table when they both sip on some wine.

After Felicity's final bite, Oliver coaxes, "This wasn't just dinner. This was a production, so what did you wanna celebrate?"

His thumb caresses over the knuckle of her still empty ring finger.

"Well, there's us." She believes. Her voice drops to a gentle whisper, "I wanna marry you." At the same time, Oliver asks, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" They wonder in unison.

"Felicity Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth?"

She nods yes with a smile from ear-to-ear.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Felicity confirms with a giggle.

"Thank God." Oliver admits, "For the past month, I had to remember to take the ring out of my pants pocket before I did my laundry."

"Well?" She waits expectantly.

"Right. Sorry." His eyes fall shut, dimples prodding his cheeks, "You think, we'd be used to this by now."

Oliver slides his mother's three karat princess cut diamond ring back on his fiance's finger right where it belongs. Her thumbs pool in his dimples when they meet for yet another kiss. His stubble grazes her cheek just before he plants a final kiss there. Felicity grips his hands and leads Oliver across the hall to her bedroom.

"No more waiting." Felicity reminds, "All I care about is us."

She pushes him back on her bed. Thankfully his back is cushioned by her blue comforter. Yet Oliver has other plans, even though Felicity thinks they're moving much too slow tonight. He swiftly yanks off his shirt, their blue eyes never disconnecting. She purposefully turns her back to him, understanding that she can't undo the zipper at the back of this very sexy dress. Felicity almost expects to feel his wet lips on her neck when her back becomes exposed to the chilly night air. Her breath heaves in anticipation once she hears the zipper. His knees drop down to the hardwood floor, and his hands massage over her back as far as he could reach in this position before they settle on her hips. The rasp of his stubble, which contrast his soft, pillowy lips, causes her teeth to clamp down on her bottom lip. Oliver's deliberately planting slow, languid, and wet kisses along the column of her spine, paying extra special attention to each and every scar on her back. His fingers dig into her hips more at each of her sweet little whimpers. He's purposefully going to drag this night out. Wasn't he?

Her fiance answers, "Yes." There goes her brain to mouth filter again. His voice is laden with desire, "I want us to take our time tonight. I wanna take my time with you, kissing you, touching you, tasting you."

"Oliver? She informs, "I have plans of my own."

She launches herself into his arms. Her legs bracket his hips. One hand rests in the crook of his neck before another reaches for his zipper.

His jeans and boxers soon join her dress, heels, and panties in one huge pile on the floor. They share nips and pecks at each other's necks before Oliver sneaks some tongue in there. Their hips grind against each other harshly, not daring to slip in yet. She thinks if she could just angle her thrusts, he would accidentally slide right in. But damn it. Clearly Oliver has more stamina than that. His lips trail down her torso, much like they did to her back a little while earlier. His tongue darts out when he reaches her belly button. Oliver's teeth nip at her inner thighs, causing a very frustrated moan. His breath ghosts over her folds before he licks softly, kisses her sex gently, and sucks on her clit. His name escapes her lips in no time, leaving her in one writhing and panting bundle of nerves. Oliver waits patiently, watches as her head lolls back, and how a breath keens out of her mouth. He loves that look on her face in pure bliss with a cute little flush. Her mitigated blue eyes lock onto his after he kisses her messily, not caring that she can taste herself on his lips.

"Hey, need another minute, Baby?"

"No. I just need you right now. C'mere."

And he did. Their hips thrust against each other again before he slides right in perfectly. They both revel in the feeling, the feeling of being so physically and emotionally connected together in this very moment. Their hips pick up this staccato rhythm. Felicity clenches around him so wonderfully, feeling deliciously tight, wet, and warm.

"Felicity, Oh fuck! Yes."

His orgasm triggers hers, "Oh God, Oh, Oliver!"

Oliver's body tiredly collapses against Felicity's, still inside her. But, they both don't care. So long as his weight doesn't hurt her and it doesn't since she holds onto to him tightly. A sheen of sweat causes their skin to stick together slightly.

After a few needed breaths. His own breath tickles her ear, "That was a first usually you finish before me."

That comment earns him a swat on the shoulder to him and his male ego, "It was bound to happen sometime. Besides I did twice so if you think about though you still got there after me. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Yes." He agrees, confidence washing through his simple answer.

Felicity throws on his discarded polo, and they cuddled up together in bed barely dressed. Oliver kissed her the gem on her ring finger before she reached the remote to watch _Game of Thrones._ In the midst of the battle sounds, Felicity and Oliver hear a few knocks at the front door.

She murmurs against his skin, "Just ignore it, Honey, and maybe whoever that is will go away."

Oliver's ears perk up to a key unlocking the door.

"Felicity, Baby? A familiar voice calls out, "I just stopped by to borrow some heels. Quentin's in the mood for a late date night at that new Chinese place, Hu's."

"Go." Oliver whispers, which meets Felicity's angry, inaudible litter mutter.

There's no time to get dressed. Felicity tugs on the hem of Oliver's shirt before she walks out into the living room.

"Mom?"

"Sweetheart, I wasn't aware you had company 'til I saw the dirty plates." Donna says, "You've already jumped into bed with this guy after one date. Does Oliver know him? Honey, I told you before you at least have to wait three dates in before you get busy."

Thinking Donna has already left, Oliver strides out of the bedroom in nothing, but his gray boxers, "Hon, have you seen my pants?" Felicity gestures to her mother, who's still in the room. A red blush instantly creeps up on his cheeks, "Ahem, Donna...Hi."

"Um, mom. You remember, Oliver?"

Donna's eyes widen at the sight of a familiar ring back on her finger. She lets out one of the loudest and happiest shrieks ever.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Donna squeals, "Baby, you two are back together, and you're re-engaged?"

They nod yes simultaneously.

"Well, sorry I interrupted. I'll wear flats." Donna recommends, already walking toward the door, "You two should be celebrating. Go ahead. Get back in there."

Donna scurries out the room, shutting the door behind

"Did she just tell us to...?"

"Uh-huh. You've met my mother before, well, she's my mother."

"You know what?" He suggests right before he throws Felicity over his shoulder, "She's not wrong."

Felicity huffs, "Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
